The Sister's Twilight
by Yoshito22
Summary: At the age of two, Alexandra Veronica Swan, and her newborn sister's, Isabella Swan, parents had a argument. After a year in the military, Alex's group has been attacked. But by what, they didn't know. Three days after the attack Alex woke up in the same spot, but found her team dead. POSSIBLEAROXCAIUSXMARCUS
1. Proface

_No one gives much thought on how they will die,_

_that is unless they accept the fact that they will die soon with a reason._

_I'm a soldier and I've seen many deaths,_

_one decapitation,_

_shattered bones from bombs,_

_and fits flying around trying to hit something._

_And they are all done for a reason,_

_so what is that reason?_

_No one will truly know why others fight,_

_but I know that I fight for my family._

_My dad._

_My sister._

_And even my mother,_

_who left me with my father._

_My death wasn't the best,_

_but I got a second chance of life_

_by my own killer._

_Doesn't make sense, _

_right?_

_But I'll take advantage of that to get help_

_by the rulers of my new kind._

_Let's pray that it's on time_

_and that no one else will get the same fate _

_as me._


	2. Chapter 1

_"What's wrong Renee?" My dad asks as he sets me down on the ground to walk to his wife._

_"I-I think my water broke," she whispers just loud enough for me to hear._

_Dad quickly and gently guides his wife outside to the police cruiser and rushes back for his keys and wallet in a haste, forgeting about me sitting on the living room floor._

_It's sometime later, when it started getting dark, I was hungry. So being the smart two year child, I raided the pantry for food and got myself some crackers and a big bag of chips. With my arms full of food I waddled to the kitchen table and put the food on the chair, then I climbed onto the same chair and picked up the snacks again to put them on the table._

_Standing on the chair, I opened the cracker package only for it to explode all over the place. Shrugging my shoulders, I eat whatever I could get from the scraps on the table. Once I finished that, I opened the chip bag that was red, and luckily it never exploded. Laying the chip bag on the table, I stuck my little arm in it and grabbed the closet chip I could._

_Just as I placed the chip into my mouth the front door opens to reveal my dad and mother with a bundle in her arms, with no more swollen stomach. _

_"Dad! Mommy! Your back," I cheered putting the chip on the table so I could climb down the chair. _

_Dads' face looked shocked as his head turns to the kitchen seeing me coming off of the chair and away from the table that had the chips on it._

_dad walks towards me with a guilty look on his face as he apologized to me, "I'm sorry sweetheart that I left you here alone for so long by yourself."_

_"It's fine daddy, I was just about to have a snack," I smile at him letting him know that I knew he was in a rush._

_"How about we order some takeout tonight to celebrate your new sister," mother suggested as she kneels to the ground to show me the bundle in her arms._

_In the bundle I seen a small cubby face with the eyes closed and mouth open, sleeping peacefully. I cue softly at the cubby face and gently crest the face so I wouldn't wake her, and in the corner of my eye I see mother and dad smile at me and cubby._

_"Why is the face so cubby?" I ask looking at mother._

_She smiles and gently rocks the cubby face before responding, "It's because your sister is a newborn, all the cute cubby cheeks will smoothen out like yours and she will grown taller and stronger as she grows too."_

_"Sister?!"_

_"Of course, and when your older we want you to protect her from boys and trouble, got that?" Dad speaks up from behind his wife._

_"I'll be the best Big Sister the world has ever seen!" I exclaimed softly smiling at the two parents._

_._

_._

_._

_It's been two months since Bella came home and mothers' stomach wasn't swollen, that everything changed._

_Bella and I were put into bed a while before I heard the first yell. The second scream was a few seconds later, but a little quieter. The third was a low and deep quiet shout at whom ever to stop and talk it out. _

_It was quiet for a minute before footsteps were coming towards our room and the door swiftly opens._

_I heard a whisper from mother first, "I'm taking the girls with me Charlie."_

_"Why Renee? Why are you wanting to go so bad and so soon?"_

_"Because I'm not like you Charlie, I don't sit around the T.V. and watch Football or Baseball. That's you, not me."_

_"We'll do what you want then, but please don't leave. The girls need a father, and no one can raise two children on their own."_

_"No Charlie."_

_"At least let me keep one, so that way you don't have to do double shifts just to get food on the table," dad pleaded._

_It was quiet for a minute before a sigh was heard, "Fine, you can watch over Alex. Once Bella is old enough she can visit you whenever she wants."_

_Another sigh was heard before a reply came out, "Same for Alex, if she wants she can visit."_

_"We'll leave in the morning, and I'll sleep on the couch," mother says._

_"No you sleep on the bed, you'll need it." Dad argues softly as they walk out of the room._


	3. Chapter 2

_"Daddy?" I called out to my dad from the floor as he drinks a can of beer in the reclining chair._

_"What is it sweetheart?" he asked, putting down the can and turning towards me instead of the T.V._

_"I wanna join the army when I'm older," I declared at him, pointing to a small advertisement in a newspaper article._

_Dad chokes on nothing in surprise at what I said, "Why is that?"_

_"So that way I can protect as much people as I can from harm," I cheer at him closing my eyes to give him the biggest smile I could muster at the age of 5._

_"Well," he started as he adjusted in his chair, "You'll have to wait till your much much older then you are now dear."_

_My eyes started tearing up at the thought of not being able to help as I am now, "But daddy, there are people who need help everyday, can't I do something now?!"_

_The man sighs and said mumbles softly to himself, "I guess we could send a letter to ask, but you would probably just be in the background instead of front lines till you are old enough."_

_"Really?" I asked standing up from the ground and started jumping up and down, "I can really send a letter to ask that?"_

_"Yes, BUT," dad sternly starts speaking, "You will find out just how cruel the world really is, and I won't be there to comfort you when you see things a child should never see."_

_I stare at my father in awe and admired his words of wisdom and truth. "I'll be strong for you daddy, I promise you that."_

_"Then let's get started on that letter," dad states as he starts to rise._

_._

_._

_After a couple of months of letters going back and forth, we finally made a deal with the current Secretary of Defense and General of the Army that I can come in at the age of ten be the little helper around the base in the afternoons while I am being educated in the early mornings. So that means I had just under 5 years to live with my dad and create a lot of memories with him._

* * *

_It's the week after my tenth birthday that the knock on the front door happened._

_I was playing with my shirt watching T.V. when the sound of the being knocked on, so I went to answer the door and when I opened it, it revealed two tall muscular men in military suits and a couple of medals present over their heart._

_The blond haired male questions me, "Are you Alexandra Swan?"_

_I smile brightly towards the man with a shake of my head, opening the door wider and invited them into the house I lead them to the living room where I see my dad walking to his chair._

_The brunette male beside the blond greets me with a smile, "Hello, My name is Blake Warford and that over there is Samuel Thine, we are here to bring your daughter to base to start her training."_

_At the sound of Blake's voice dad turns his head to see the two males in the doorway of the living room. Standing up dad walks over to them and shakes their hands while greeting and introducing himself while I go upstairs to get my bags, one for showers and the other for clothes and books._

_After having lunch with the two soldiers and my dad, I waved goodbye to my single parent as the cab drives to Seattle's Airport to take me to my new home._

* * *

_It's been eight years since I left to join the army, and I'm glade that I made a new family with my squad. I 'graduated' early because of how fast paced they were teaching me, and that there wasn't any time for casual conversations during "class time". _

_So far, I am the youngest soldier on the force, and I was/am being babied a lot because these men and woman has raised me to being to young adult I am now. General Malute retired three years ago because of his old age, but he found a new one a year before he leaves to show him the ropes before he truly left, leaving me in tears because he was like a grandparent to me._

_The new General is Gage Hound and he is in his early thirties, dirty blond hair with hazel brown eyes that look black when he is mad, and that it self is not good. Another thing, he treats me like I'm ten years old again. _

_After a couple of bickering days he finally let me and my team do a recon on finding something. But that something will never be seen, even by another kind._


	4. Chapter 3

_"I want you to do a recon for me. It should be simple, go in take a peek, and high tail out of there. You'll have a week to learn as much as you can." He says._

_Sure. Simple.  
_Not.

_After getting debriefed my team and I got ready to head out to a forested area. Why there? Well as you heard, recon. _

_The most simplest thing can go wrong with a snap of a twig in the deathly silence of the woods, making the animals head turn towards it from a mile away._

_With the trees tightly knitted together made it hard to see past them, so when we heard the snap, we all turned our head to the left instinctive to spot what or who made that loud noise._ _Signaling to go left where the vibration came from and the three men followed me, till we heard another blow of a snap closer and to our right this time._

_Startled we raise our guns and point to where the resound was located, only to see a teenaged boy around 15 with pale pearl white skin and blood red eyes._

_"Oops," the teens bell like voice whispers as he stares at us, "They did say no witnesses... so can I? No I probably shouldn't, but I'm hungry so I'm sure _one_ would be fine..."_

_He gracefully steps forward, one foot in front of the other, and approaches a shaking Jack who was at the end of the line. The gun trembles out of his hands as the boy slowly starts speeding up, eagerly awaiting for something that we didn't know till he put his mouth on Jack's trembling body and bites hard._

_Jack screams in pain as Tom, who was in front of Jack, jumps away in fear of being the next victim of the bitter. We rush to a semi-circle around the boy as he drops the body to the ground and glances around with hunger clearly in his eyes._

_"Stop or we will shoot you kid," Fred says evenly as we all point our guns to the bitter._

_He just smirks, "You can't kill me with those, I've invincible since I've been turned."_

_"Turned?" Tom whispers in question._

_"What do you think I am? Hm? Is it a werewolf? Or a tooth fairy? Oh, or a _vampire_?" the pale boy questions as he looks at all of us._

_"No fucking way! They are all fucking myths. Fairly tales! Your not alright kid, lets get you back to your parents to let you sleep-" Fred starts only to be startled at the fact the boy just disappeared in plain sight._

_"What? Where did he-" I call out glancing in every which way that my head will let me only for me to look at where Fred was when I heard a scream._

_Where Fred was, he was now gone, leaving his gun on the ground with a tint of blood surrounding the area. Hearing another scream further into the trees, Tom and I turn to it hopping to see our brother-in-arms, but we only heard a bell-like chuckle ringing in every direction. _

_Suddenly Tom starts shooting at something to his left. I veer to look at my last brother only to see him collapse to the ground with the demon with red eyes behind him with blood around his mouth and all over his clothes._

_"Wh- Who ar-are yo-you?" I stutter at the red eyes who was creeping closer to me._

_"Arthur Garrick at your service, but it is rude not to introduce yourself first," the now proclaimed Arthur 'greets' as he stops a meter away from me. "Well what is it? What's your name?!" _

_"Lieutenant Alexandra," I whispered taking a step back._

_Arthur chuckles and takes a step forward. Opening my mouth to question what he is going to do to me, a female came out of the shadows looking just as pale as Arthur. They even have the same eye colour._

_"What are you doing Arthur? I found three other bodies just lying around, you know we don't feed out of dinner time." The female's voice chimes as she glides straight to the male she was talking to._

_"Interrogation. They wouldn't tell me why they are in _our_ forest," the male pouts as he looks at the female who was now beside him._

_The female looks at me sharply and speaks directly to me, "Well? What were you looking for in our forest?" _

_"I-I don't kn-know wh-what y-your t-talking a-about," I whisper to the female trying to at least lie my way out._

_The female sighs and shakes her head then she looks directly into my eyes and was suddenly at the right side of my neck. Feeling pain where her teeth were I gasp to try and control my breathing so I don't pass out quickly. _

_Suddenly the female is off of me and both are gone, like a leaf in the wind. _

_All I could feel was fire. _

_Fire where she bit me. _

_Fire going to my right arm._

_Fire going down and around my body. _

_Opening my eyes , I see the forests' little insects, hear the distant sound of a bird whistling to another. I don't know how long its been, but all I remember was the fire going throughout my whole body. One limb at a time. Looking around some more I noticed the gun that Fred dropped before he was killed with the little splash of dried crispy blood._

_Narrowing my eyes onto the blood I quickly went on to my hands and knees and crawled to the gun. Once there I brought my head down to the spot of cracked blood feeling a force bringing me there, and licked it._

_The crazy thing about that... is that I liked it._


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey dad," I greeted as said man answers his phone.

"Alex! It's great to hear from you after so long," the man exclaims brightly.

Smiling as I speed down the highway, I responded with, "I am too."

After being quiet for a couple of seconds the male asks the dreaded question, "Why haven't you called or send a letter the past months?"

Turning the wheel to follow the curve of the road I hold my breath for a minute before letting it out in a deep sigh. "I'm sorry dad. I was injured and couldn't move unless I wanted it worse," was my excuse.

I can hear his intake of breath, and can clearly hear his quick beating heart with nerves. "Where?" He gasps.

"I was shot on my one side," I somewhat lied, using one of my older scars as a alibi.

"Oh honey, are you better now?"

"I'm perfectly fine, but I do have some good news," I say as I enter Seattle.

"You know I'm not great at guessing sweetheart," the man chides softly with a light chuckle.

"I'm coming home daddy," I sob into the phone as a light turns red at a intersection.

"When?!"

"I'll be home in a hour or two, but we are most definitely getting food from the diner," I softly laugh even though I won't be able to eat it.

"Anything Alex, but make sure you drive safely in the city. There has been random killing at midnight," dad cautions as I hear keys raddle around.

"I'll be out of the city by 10 if lucky with the traffic," I tell him hoping to sooth his worries.

"If you're sure honey, but I do have to warn you, Bella is here."

"Izabella? She's home?" I question quickly.

"Yeah, and she already has a boyfriend," Dad grumbles lowly.

I growl softly at the thought of Bella being in a relationship that could end badly. "When did she come to you? When did they start dating?" I question, letting my disappointment show.

"Two months ago, and about three weeks ago. They somehow got into a argument so she drove back to Phoenix and stayed in a hotel and fell down a couple flights of stairs resulting in a broken leg. Turns out though that the boy's family went to try and fix the problem but saw that she was injured, the father -Dr. Cullen- helped her and brought her to a hospital where they called me from. And right now they are a prom, hopefully." the man explains thoroughly with obvious disappointment in his voice.

"I need to talk to that boy as soon as possible," I growl out to him as I press my pedal down all the way down once I passed city grounds. "Expect me home sooner then 10 Charlie."

"Be safe. I'll start prepping your room then," Charlie softly says as he moves around.

"See you soon dad."

"See you soon Alexandra," the man chuckles before cutting the line.

Taking the phone from my ear I speed up even more, passing people who were passable. By 9o'clock at night, I pulled up in the driveway to my family home. Parking the car I look up the rear view mirror to see my dyed white hair hiding my left golden eye while my right is proudly showing. Grabbing my plane brown purse, I get out of the car and close the door to see the bright red of a zr1 corvette TurboSquid.

Smiling softly at the corvette, I turn to the house and slowly walked to the front door. Knocking then entering the house I see pictures of me and dad fishing with some of dads friends from the reservation and some pictures of Bella's school pictures lined up on the wall. Hearing a heart beat upstairs I go up there to see Charlie struggling with bed sheets.

Chuckling softly at the sight dad turns to see me in the doorway wearing a white shirt with my camo jacket overtop and jeans. "Hey dad, long time no see."

"Alexandra," dad gasps and drops the sheets from his hands, "Long time no see."

Walking to my father I gentle wrap him into a loose hug while he hugs me tightly, "Careful dad, I might not be able to breath if you hug me any tighter," I tease him patting his back.

"As long as your in my arms," he teases back before letting go.

"Did you eat anything yet?" I ask as I pick up the forgotten bed sheet.

"No, because you know how bad I was at cooking," dad says as he leans against the doorway, letting me make the bed.

Once I finished making the bed I start for the door as I say, "Well lets make you some or we can order food, your choice."

Leading the way downstairs to the living room dad answers, "Did you eat?"

Sitting on the closest chair I lied, "Yeah, I stopped at a fast food before I called."

"We can order a pizza and share," Charlie says as he walks to the land line.

As he orders I finally take a deep breath to sent the house, only to smell a male sent upstairs. Walking back upstairs, I follow the sent to Bella's room only for it to be even stronger.

Quickly walking back downstairs I tell dad what I smelled, "Dad."

"Yeah?"

"I smelled a male sent in Bella's room."

"How?" He questions me.

"Bella doesn't use cologne, does she?" I ask rhetorically.

"Edward? Ha, more like Edweird," Charlie mumbles lowly.

"I'll tell him off when I talk to him, so sit back and relax," I say as I hear dad takes a breath in and out.

"Okay, and please tell both of them that they can't hang out together without yours or my supervision," Charlie says as he turns on the T.V.


	6. Chapter 5

After a hour of just watching T.V. while eating pizza, a car shows up at the curb. Getting up, I walk to the kitchen to look out the window to see Bella and a male come out of the black car. As the male walks around his car he looks at mine with a confused look upon his face, and he wraps his arm around Bella's waist putting him between the car and the girl.

As I walk to the front porch, I listen to their conversation, "Do you know anyone with a corvette Bella?"

"No, I don't," was the female's response.

"Whoever it is, they are a vampire," the male whispers as they walk up the stairs.

"Edward is Charlie safe?!" Bella questions softly with a gasp.

"Yes he is, but the vamp could be hiding from him," the male states as they stop at the door.

Someone opened the door only to slam it closed as soon as the male saw me.

"Why did you close it?" Bella whispers.

"Someone is standing in the entry way," the male simply said.

"Alex, who slammed the door?" dad asks from his chair.

"Only Bella or Eddy, not sure they closed it to fast for me to see dad," I tell him hoping that Bella heard me.

"Tell them to get inside or they will freeze out there."

"Okay dad," I cheer out and reached for the door only for it to open for me, revealing the couple.

Smiling at them I invited them in and told them to get inside before they freeze.

"Who are you?" Copper head asks me, standing in front of my sister.

I glare at him as I introduce myself, "Alexandra Swan, older sister of your girlfriend. Now let's go into the living room before one of us sits on the ground from exhaustion, shall we?"

The boy nods slowly as he grabs Bella's hand to lead them to the living room, and once they entered they saw dad sitting on his recliner eating a piece of a pizza.

"Front row seat I get for this Alex?" Dad asks as he watches the couple sit on the couch.

"I might need your input for somethings I want to say dad," I explain to the man as I stand in front of the couple.

"Now, let's introduce the boyfriend to your sister. Okay Bella?" Dad starts.

"Uh... Alex this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen, Edward this is my sister that was away in the military Alexandra," Bella says very awkwardly.

"Hello copper head, now I would like to ask if the reason why my sister is wearing a boot because if your little fight?" I ask, wanting to see how he does.

"In a sense yes, but I apologized as soon as she woke up in the hospital," the boy's voice chimes as he speaks.

Narrowing my eyes, I listen around the room only to hear two heart beats instead of three. Growling lowly I glare at him hard, making him move uncomfortably. "GET OUT!" I growl out to him as I point towards the front door.

"Wh-what?" He stutters.

"Get. Out. And. Don't. Ever. Talk. To. My. Sister. Again." I growl out lowly while slowly marching to the boy.

"Alex! Why are you doing this?!" Bella questions loudly as she stands in front of the boy.

"You know why Izabella."

The boy stands up and pushes Bella behind him, putting his face in front of mine.

"Out. Now."

Finally the boy listens to me by stepping sideways towards the front door, but Bella stops him by asking, "You're going to leave me Edward?"

"We'll see each other later Bella," was his response before leaving the house.

It was silent for a minute before Bella started yelling, "You can't keep us apart for long Alex! You're leaving soon anyways, so might as well leave now."

Putting a hand on her shoulder I tell her calmly and softly, "I'm saving you from isolation of your friends in the future Bella, at some point he is going to have to leave with his family. Without you, because he wants you to live your life to the fullest."

Bella looks shocked when I touched her shoulder and whispers quietly to me, "Your a seer?"

Ignoring her question I tell dad that he should go to bed so he is awake for fishing in the morning. Agreeing, said man got up from the recliner and tried to clean up, but I told him I will when I'm done talking to my sister.

Turning back to Bella, I set her down on the couch gently and started talking softly, "In a sense, but it mostly comes at night to the people close to me. Which means I know what really happened to your leg."

"So why did you tell him not to talk to me?" She asks innocently.

"Because he straight out lied to Charlie and I," I say glaring softly at her.

"Charlie doesn't know about your kind Alex. If it gets out that even _I_ know the secret, the Royals will kill anyone who knows along with that clan." She explains to me, "Didn't the one who turned you tell you?"

"No, I was on a recon mission and they just left me after killing my squad and biting me," I say quietly.

"Take me to the Cullen's, I can tell them that you weren't taught the vampire ways and they can teach you," Bella proposes.

"You sure? I did just growl at your boyfriend," I ask to make sure.

"I would just need to call, or Alice would have seen the decision."


	7. Chapter 6

"She smelled Charlie and didn't snack on him? She's so... tamed," the big bulky muscle man speaks as he lowers his defensive position.

"I was forced to remain in the medical centre so I could resist the smell for when I do rescue missions," I told them as I slowly move out of my position.

"Enough, we aren't here to fight," Carlisle says as he takes a step down from the porch.

Nodding my head I inform them, "Bella told me we have 'Royals', and I have no knowledge of the 'rules'."

"Do you know who bit you?" A female with a heart shaped face and brown hair asks.

I shake my head as I respond, "No, after the man killed my teammates a female showed up and bit me. She probably thought I was dead or something."

"That is troublesome," the shoulder length blond hair male mutters as he stars at me.

"As far as I'm a wear of, I'm the only vampire in the base," I say as the pixie-like female suddenly goes stiff.

Edward, who is in front of Bella, looks at me with awe and nervousness as the Pixie is still stiff.

Tilting my head to the side I ask out to anyone, "So that's Alice then?"

Suddenly the female starts jumping up and down while letting out some joyous laughter, I stare at her confused as she hops her way to me. She pulls me into a tight hug and whispers, "Congratulations!"

"Uh... what?"

The female pulls herself away and stares at me with stars practically in her eyes, only to say with a huge smile, "You'll see soon."

"Alice?" was all honey-blond said before going silent as said female disappeared.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asks as she takes a step away from Bella with confusion clearly visible.

"She's harmless unless provoked," copper head says as he puts a arm around Bella's shoulders.

At that everyone relaxed, but still stares at me with confusion still there. Carlisle speaks up with a smile, "Come in Alexandra, we can explain everything inside."

"Please call me Alex, Mr. Cullen." I speak as I walk behind Carlisle before asking, "May I ask a question sir?"

The said man nods and speaks as he closes the door behind me, "Just Carlisle."

Stopping so I can face him I ask him, "Bella said I am a Newborn, what does that entirely imply?"

"Typically, " Carlisle starts as we arrive to a living room like area, "a Newborn is not in the right mind set, it's all animistic instincts. To feed and to kill."

I stop by a couples couch and tilt my head before I spoke up, "I wasn't hungry till three days after my change."

"You weren't?"

I shake my head, "Not at all. Though it could be, because I was changed around the sent of stale blood or something like that."

It was quiet and still as Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's process what I said. "That could be true," copper head says thoughtfully. "and please stop calling me copper head."

I shrug my shoulders with a smirk, "What I see is what I say... copper head."

* * *

N/A

Sorry its short, just wanted to update something on 'The Sister's Twilight' instead of my other one constantly.


End file.
